


Voltron Christmas Drabbles (2018)

by BrittySauce



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, No Angst, No Smut, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 13,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittySauce/pseuds/BrittySauce
Summary: Twenty four chapters of christmas stories. Multiple ships, but not all are romantic. Most is actually friendship or familial. Just a bunch of fluff. Merry Christmas, Happy holidays.Not all of the drabbles will be romantic. In fact there will be four categories. Romantic, Friendship, Familial (LIKE a family) and Family (ACTUAL family).Pairings:Klance- Snow- RomanticHance- Charity- FriendshipCorance- Candy Cane- FamilialAllurance- Ice Skating- RomanticPidgance- Hot Chocolate- FamilialShidge- Decorate- FamilialHunay- Pie- RomanticShunk- Sweaters- FriendshipHeith- Cookies- FriendshipShallura- Mistletoe- RomanticPunk- Eggnog- FriendshipShance- Shopping- RomanticKallura- Cold- FriendshipKidge- Gift wrapping- FamilialShatt- Christmas Tree- RomanticLatte- Fireplace- RomanticSheith- Stockings- FamilialKatt- Candle- FriendshipMatt/ Pidge- Movies- FamilyRomalluridge- Makeovers- FriendshipLance/ his younger family members- Santa- FamilyPolydins- Party- FamilialShklance- Box- FriendshipPolydins/ Polydins’ families- Feast- Family





	1. Klance- Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance- Romantic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all of the drabbles will be romantic. In fact there will be four categories. Romantic, Friendship, Familial (LIKE a family) and Family (ACTUAL family).

Lance had never been more excited in his life. 

It was early in the morning, and he had been woken up by an extreme shiver from the cold. Keith, who had shared his bed the night before, had stolen all of Lance’s blanket and was laying face down, pressed up against the wall. Lance was fairly positive Keith was drooling. 

Lance had spent a good minute silently cooing over Keith’s adorable sleepy face. Keith did this thing in his sleep, where he scrunched his nose, and then weakly bared his teeth like a wolf, before settling back into soft snores. At first, Lance had believed that to mean that Keith was having a bad dream, but no. It was just a _thing_ Keith subconsciously did. 

Then Lance shivered again.

He climbed out of bed, a sharp chill running up his body when he set foot on freezing tile. Keith stealing the blanket was normal, but the house being freezing wasn’t. Normally the heat of the days would linger in the very bones of the house all night, keeping the temperature at a decent degree. But not tonight. 

Lance stretched his arms above him and then sauntered over to the window to look at the sunrise. The moment the curtain was thrown open, and Lance looked away from his adorable boyfriend curling into a ball at the light, Lance looked out the window. His breath caught in his throat, his eyes widening in awe. 

It was snowing?

 _It was snowing._

It was snowing!

Lance spun on his heel, and darted into the closet, already throwing clothes out of the way as he yelled. “Keith! Keith wake up! It’s snowing!” Keith grumbled, but didn’t get up. Lance launched a pillow at Keith and nailed him in the head. He wasn’t called sharpshooter for nothing. “Get up lazy bones, a Christmas miracle is happening _right now!”_

Keith didn’t budge.

Lance huffed, already yanking on his snow gear. It was only used once, on a planet they saved that was freezing every day of the year. On the outside, it looked like a simple jacket, blue for Lance, but on the inside it was warm as three snow parkas. 

Lance tried one more time to wake Keith up, but gave up soon after.

He raced out the door, skidding in his socks as he tried to run and pull on boots at the same time. The entire trip to the front door of the house the Paladins were living in, he was yelling at everyone to get up. No one answered the call, not even Shiro. Lance was going so fast he face planted the front door, and he reeled back with a slight wince. His pain was drowned out by the excitement in his veins. 

Lance ran out into the snow, that could have been at least six inches thick, and launched himself to the ground face first. The flaky, sticky snow softened the blow, and Lance rolled around to sit up just as the doors opened again. Shiro and Allura were there, looking outside with bewilderment. Lance grinned in glee as he watched them share a glance before racing back inside with grins of their own. 

He got to work on the first snowman of the year.

He was just about done putting on the final touches of the smiley face, when Shiro, Allura, and Hunk finally came out to join him. Together they all made a snow lion, which took a lot of work. Pidge joined in about half way through the snow lion. 

When Lance stood back, he realized they were missing someone. Coran and Romelle were giving each other snow hair and acting like Allura, who laughed at them while they did. Cosmo was having fun digging under the snow and popping back up to make snow flurries fly. Matt and Shay were both standing on the porch with hot chocolate in their hands and blankets around their shoulders, talking and laughing. Hunk, Pidge and Shiro were starting to build snow forts for a snowball fight of the ages. 

But Keith was nowhere to be found. 

Lance frowned, his shoulders slumped. He loved his makeshift space family, he did. but he loved Keith more, and it just wasn’t the same without him. He looked away from the house when Hunk called over at him.

“Hey Lance! Get over here! Snowball fight time!”

Lance smiled and did as commanded, and the fight was launched. Lance was having so much fun laughing and dodging snowballs, he didn’t even realise he was aiming at Shiro, who was on Lance’s side. Lance tried to change direction at the last second, and suddenly a new face had joined them. A face quickly splattered with snow.

“Sorry babe!” Lance called out to Keith, who was shaking off the snow. The commotion around them slowed. “I was aiming at Shiro!” Lance went to go to his boyfriend to wish him a good morning with a kiss, when a snowball nailed him in the back of the head. Almost sending Lance flat into the snow.

Lance rounded on Pidge who was crossing her arms smuggly.

He turned away with a pout, now seeking comfort from his boyfriend. Lance didn’t even get the chance to squeak in alarm like he’s fairly sure he would have before he got a face full of snow. 

“You mean like this?” Keith said, and after clearing his vision, he saw Keith bouncing a snowball between gloves with a gorgeous smirk. Lance felt offended his own _boyfriend_ would do him so wrong. Keith reared back to throw. “Attack!”

Suddenly Lance was being pelted at all sides, and this time he did squeak.

He charged through the snowball storm and launched at Keith. they both went to the ground in a mock fight, shoving each other into the snow to get the advantage. When they got tired, Lance ended up just collapsing on Keith’s chest with a laugh. He looked up at Keith, whose eyes shone brightly. 

“Merry Christmas, babe.” Keith said, and then kissed him gently. Lance flipped off his friends when a chorus of _‘Get ‘em!’_ and gagging sounds accompanied this little moment. Keith chuckled into the kiss.

Best day ever.


	2. Hance- Charity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Hunk- Friendship

Lance squeezed past a crowd of people.

He was leading Hunk to a little Christmas surprise. The streets were crowded, but Lance was doing fairly well at navigating the flow of people. Hunk on the other was lagging behind, causing Lance to have to stop multiple times. He wasn’t annoyed though, Hunk was too sweet to get annoyed at.

“Lance,” Hunk said behind him. Lance glanced back with a giddy smile. “Where are we- oh excuse me, sorry- going? I thought you said- coming through, my bad- you were gonna give me my Christmas present early?” Lance smiled as he ignored Hunk’s question, turning back to look where he was going.

Finally, he saw it come into view. 

Lance spun around, graciously walking backwards as the crowd thinned. Hunk looked relieved to be out of the thick of it all. Now he was looking at Lance with raised eyebrows, a smile dancing on his lips. 

“I said, a Christmas present, not the only one you’re gonna get, duh.” Lance fired back. Hunk rolled his eyes. “Besides, we’re here now.” 

Lance threw his body around and came to a halt. He threw his arms out, narrowly avoiding smacking a hand on a light pole. He turned to look over his shoulder, only to see Hunk not even paying attention. He was stooped to pet a cute little puppy in a doggy coat. Adorable. But Lance huffed to get Hunk’s attention. 

“Look!” Lance demanded in a whine.

Hunk finally got back up to his feet. He gave a sweet little wave goodbye to the puppy who yipped at him, which sent Lance into a swoon, Hunk was just too cute. Too bad they were just friends. Hunk finally sidled up to stand next to lance, but he wasn’t smiling. Just confused. 

_Oh, Hunk._

“Okay, I’m lost. What am I looking at again?” Hunk said.

Lance pouted as he pointed dramatically at the sight in front of him again. They were a few feet away from some sort of food truck, and there tables littered on the widened sidewalk. A lot of people sat at the tables, all of them dressed in patchwork coats. 

“It’s a soup kitchen Hunk! I signed us up to help the homeless with some good food for the season.” Lance said. A moment passed as Hunk surveyed the people at the tables and then the food truck. Then slowly, painfully slowly, his face split into a grin.

“Oh.” Hunk said, but Lance took it to mean that he was happy, if the look on his face said anything at all. Lance led them to the front of the food truck, and then Lance got to watch the surprise on Hunk’s face when he saw the front of the food truck in all its glory.

The name of the food truck service said in large red letters, _Hunk’s Mobile Soup Kitchen._

Inside the truck already, were two people very familiar to Lance and hunk both. Hunk’s mom and dad were already serving their food to the homeless and the hungry, when they spotted their son. Their faces split into smiles as well, and Hunk could see a little bit of both of them in Hunk in that moment.

“Hunk, sweetheart! What do you think?” His mother asked him. Hunk sniffed, and Lance looked at his best friend. He was smiling with two lines of tears in his eyes. 

“I love it, thanks Mom, Dad.” Hunk said.

They shook their heads, and Lance looked down at the ground with a smile. He toed the ground in a strange bout of shyness. 

“Lance?” Hunk asked. Lance looked up. “You did all of this?” He nodded. Suddenly his feet weren’t touching the ground and the life was being squeezed out of him. Lance huffed out the breath he had, and laughed. Hunk spun him around in a full circle before finally setting him down on the ground to breath again. 

“Well,” Lance said once he could breathe again. “What are we waiting for? Let’s go, chef.” Hunk smiled at him, and raced into the truck, cooing at the cozy truck interior. Lance felt his heart burst with happiness more and more with every person they served. It was set up as a ‘pay what you can’, so everyone got the chance to eat some of Hunk’s great food.


	3. Corance- Candy Canes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coran and Lance- Familial

Coran was in an intense staring match a peculiar little item.

It was shaped like a hook, with swirls around it. Some were colorful, and others were white and red. They were wrapped in a thin plastic, probably to preserve. He wasn’t sure what they were called, or what they were for. He wrapped his mustache around his finger in thought.

The door to the kitchen swung open, and Coran finally looked away at the noise. Lance was walking in, with his head down, looking at a little stain on his blue t-shirt. His hair wasn’t styled like it usually was, sticking up in every direction. Coran watched as Lance looked up.

“Hey Coran, do you think you could get out this-” Lance stopped as he took in the kitchen in a confused fashion. Coran straightened up with a smile.

“Of course I could get rid of that little stain for you my boy! In fact, there’s an old Smyth recipe for exactly that! Would we happen to have any worfle berries?” He asked, abandoning his inspection of the hooks to inspect the stain.

Lance gestured behind Coran at the hooks.

“What’s going on here?” Lance asked, seeming to forget his stain entirely. He picked up a hook, then looked at Coran with a raised eyebrow. 

“Ah!” Coran said. “I discovered these peculiar little hooks at your Gross Story! I found them interesting so I bought all of them!” Coran looked around, satisfied at his new collection. There many of them, scattered around the kitchen. On the table, on the counters, on the island. They were everywhere.

Lance looked at him like he was crazy.

“Gross story?” Lance asked, before his face relaxed into a new expression. Humans had so many expressions. Coran was still learning them all, even after years of being around them. “You mean a Grocery Store?” Coran stopped to think a moment before nodding.

“Precisely!”

“And hooks? You mean candy canes?” Lance said. His face rearranged into a new expression, one Coran recognized as amusement. _Wonder what number number three is so amused at,_ Coran thought happily. He would like to be amused as well.

“Of course!” Coran said. “And what do you use your candy hooks for?”

Lance chuckled, and Coran felt his entire being brighten. Making the Paladins laugh was his lifeline. Coran watched intently as lance undid the plastic wrapping of a red and blue candy hook. Then reared back in surprise as he stuck it in his mouth. Not what Coran was expecting, but alright.

“They’re for eating,” Lance said, removing the candy hook to speak, waving it around as he gestured vaguely. “And sometimes, they are used as Christmas decorations.”

Coran nodded solemnly.

“Ah, yes. The celebration day for the death of a man named Saint Jesus Christmas, who would bring shiny boxes to children. A terrible loss for the human species I’m sure.” Coran said, tearing up a little. Lance was shaking his head no before Coran even finished.

“You got that all wrong.” Lance said, unwrapping another candy hook to give to Coran. He took it gingerly, and held it by the hook. “It’s traditionally a celebration for the _birth_ of Jesus _Christ,_ and there is no actual proof he was real. Saint Nicholas, or Santa, is a myth told to children. He brings gifts to good children all over the world on Christmas Eve, and coal to bad ones.”

Coran tilted his head, no longer teary eyed, and shrugged. There was no understanding humans. Coran tenderly put the candy hook in his mouth, and hummed at the odd flavours. Not bad.

“I will take you at your word my boy!” He said decidedly, and Lance laughed. Music to his ears. 

“You do that Coran.” Lance said, smiling wide. “Now about this stain…”


	4. Allurance- Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Lance- Romantic

“Are you quite sure about this?” Allura asked.

“I’m very sure, you won’t fall, I promise.” Lance said. Allura glared at him when she finally realized he was teasing her for being so scared. She wasn’t scared, of anything. She has fought armies, lost her people and planet, defeated the most dangerous people to have ever lived in ten thousand deca- phoebs. She has faced imprisonment, and sacrifice and almost losing the man she now loves multiple times in war. A little ‘ice skating’ shouldn’t be a problem.

But, in contrast to her claims, her legs were threatening to give out beneath her. 

Allura looked away from her traitorous body, and looked at Lance. He was dancing on the bladed boots like they _weren’t_ cutting into the ice beneath him with every movement and threatening to make him fall through. 

Lance had taken her out to the ‘ice skating rink’ for a date.

The place was closed in, with tables and snacks and little figurines for sale. First thing she did was have Lance get her one of each and then delicately placed them in Lance’s car. Lance was chuckling the entire time. But the most shocking feature of this ‘ice skating’ is that there is a literal _pond of ice_ and Lance expects her to ‘skate’ on this ice in boots attached to thin blades. 

Allura knows better, she knows what is underneath ice. It’s water. Cold water.

She may be the current Blue Paladin, but she is not a ‘mermaid’ like Queen Luxia and her people. She would prefer somewhere warm thank you very much. But Lance looks like he’s having fun skating in small eights, and she didn’t want to disappoint the man she loves. 

She sighs and lets go of the railing keeping her up. 

Allura squeezes her eyes shut as she immediately falls backwards, off balance, and expects to slam through the ice and into ice cold water. Instead steady arms are wrapped around her from behind and a familiar warmth is at her back. Allura relaxes a little when it is clear she will not fall through. 

“Don’t worry so much, Princess. This is just ice, no water underneath. If you fall, worst you’ll get is a pain in your behind.” Lance says, rocking her from side to side like one would rock an Altean child to sleep. She does, however, feel better knowing she won’t actually fall through. Unless Lance is lying to her, but she doubts it. He’s never lied to her before, no need to lie now. 

“Now come on, let’s go skate.” Lance says.

Suddenly he’s tugging her along the ice slowly, and when she finally gets the hang of it, they spin in circles just laughing the night away. Perhaps they could come ice skating again sometime.


	5. Pidgance/Plance- Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Lance- Familial

For once, Pidge is sick of computers.

She’s been in front of her laptop all day, every day, for three weeks now. Doing the same _exact_ thing every day. Looking for Christmas presents to get people. This happens every year. Just like her mother, Pidge procrastinates until the last second to get gifts, and then can’t find _anything_ worth giving to her family and friends. 

Allura was easy. get her a bracelet, or a necklace, or literally anything sparkly that she can wear. Hunk, baking supplies and candy. Matt, a new video game, one that has yet to hit the market. Being a paladin has its perks. But everyone else, she was absolutely clueless. 

Pidge growls and slams her laptop shut. 

She was rearing back to throw it at a wall when it was plucked from her grasp. She whirled around on the person, who turned out to be Lance, and scowled. Lance smirked back lazily. 

“Give me my laptop.” She asked. Okay, demanded, but semantics.

“So you can break it? No way.” Lance said, shaking his head. He deliberately hides it behind his back. “Now tell me what has you so frustrated.”

Pidge tries to stand her ground, but it lasts all of three seconds before she groans in despair. She throws herself down on the couch she was sitting on face first. She feels Lance tug her glasses of her head where she pushed them back to see straight. 

“Alright what is it?” Lance asks, calm and serene. That’s the voice her father used to use when she was little and came home crying because the kids at school were mean to her. She used to hate it when her dad used that voice, but now, after everything that’s happened, she cherishes it for all she’s worth. Pidge digs her face into the couch to try and hide her sniffle. 

Lance starts coming through her hair gently, tugging away knots and smoothing his hand through her hair. It’s soothing, and she can understand why Lance does it to Keith when he gets all Galra-y. It’s like an instant relief. Keith practically melts when he does it, and Allura makes him do her hair all the time for the same reason. Even Shiro has fallen victim to it a time or two. Hunk doesn’t count, he’s known Lance longer than anyone. 

After a few minutes she feels calmed down enough to tell him why she’s upset.

“I can’t find the right gifts to give everyone, and this is our first Christmas after the war, so I want it to be special, for everyone.” She says, and she hates how childish her voice sounds right then.

Pidge peeks out of the couch to see Lance smiling at her.

“Well that’s no big deal. I’ll help you. But first let’s make some hot cocoa while we brainstorm.” Lance says. Pidge reluctantly allows Lance to stand and stop playing with her hair, but only because she knows Lance’s recipe for hot chocolate is literally heaven.

After acquiring their hot cocoa, they both get comfy on the couch, blankets draped over them. With a light clink of their mugs, they set to work. Pidge feels better the moment Lance moves his arm so she can lean into his side, his free hand playing slowly in her hair.


	6. Shidge- Decorate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Pidge- Familial

Shiro paused for dramatic effect before plugging in the lights.

He and Pidge were decorating the tree while everyone else was getting the rest of the decorations and things needed for the feast on Christmas day. Lance, Keith and Allura were digging through Lance’s family’s old decorations for something salvageable to use. Hunk, Coran and Romelle were at the store buying the food stuff and any new decorations they deem worthy for their house. Pidge gave him a huff of playful impatience. 

“Hurry up!” She said. Shiro obeyed her command.

They let out a cheer of success when the lights came on perfectly. This was the fourth strand of lights they have tried. Shiro walked over to Pidge and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. The moment she tried to lean away, he took it from a side hug, to a brief wrestling match.

“Shiro!” Pidge yelled between laughs, her eyes watering from too much laughter. “Stop! I can’t breath!”

Shiro was laughing too, although some might say his laughs were maniacal in nature as he tickled Pidge to tears. Pidge landed a kick with her flailing legs and managed to crawl away a little, but Shiro was on her in a second.

“You can’t escape me Katie!” Shiro yelled, narrowly missing a slap to the face. “I am your worst nightmare!” 

Pidge squealed when Shiro found a particular spot in her sides. Shiro laughed as she managed to land a hand on his face, and tried to push him away. A force hitting his stomach caused his hold to loosen just enough for Pidge to free herself. Shiro screeched when she lunged at him, and suddenly she was tickling him.

His stomach tightened as laughs forced their way out of throat. He tried to get a grip on pidge. But whereas Shiro was strong enough to hold on despite her flailing, Pidge was slippery enough not to be caught when he was at a disadvantage. He should have never taught her how to avoid bigger people this well. 

“Okay! I’m sorry! Stop!” He cried, curling in on himself to make it stop so he could breath. It didn’t work. Pidge was relentless, cackling as she got her revenge. He was laughing so hard he wasn’t make any noise anymore. 

Finally Pidge leaned back, then flopped beside Shiro out of breath. 

“Okay,” Pidge said. “We should really finish the tree now.”


	7. Hunay- Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk and Shay- Romantic

Hunk was whistling along to a song on his mom’s old radio.

The Coalition Representatives were coming to Earth for a diplomatic summit, to experience the cultures of the Universe’s Defenders. It was an idea Allura cooked up when they were trying to explain what Christmas was and for Coran, every little detail about it. She wanted the universe to experience the holiday as well, wanting to find a holiday to spread across the galaxies of the known universe to share in.

But that isn’t what has Hunk so excited.

As a delegation to the coalition for the Balmera X-95-Vox, Shay would be coming to visit. Which meant Hunk got to have another go at asking her out on a date. So far he’s pretty much failed at actually asking her. He thinks they’re dating already, but neither of them have said anything? So Hunk wants to make things official.

He set out a pan, getting ready to make Shay an apple pie, Earth Style, when the doorbell rang. Hunk blinked owlishly in the direction of the front door, but takes off his novelty chef hat. Lance got it for him a few years ago for Christmas, and the hat was a shocking orange. Said it matched Hunk’s headband, but Hunk disagrees, definitely two different oranges.

The person on the other side of the door was an Angel.

Shay was dressed in a human dress that hugged her rocklike curves, a deep green with long sleeves. Hunk’s breath caught in his that at her beauty. Shay smiled, and Hunk cleared his throat to breath normally.

“Shay!” Hunk greeted. “You’re early. I wasn’t expecting you for a little while.”

Shay stepped inside the house as Hunk invited her in, looking around as she set a coat that was hanging on her arm on the coat rack. Hunk remembers the first time he showed he all of Earth’s sights. She had been more fascinated with little everyday items like the coat rack, than she did historical sights. She even loved Earth food, specifically pies. 

“I couldn’t wait to see you again.” Shay said, sending Hunk’s heart into overdrive. She really shouldn’t say such things, or else Hunk will die of a heart attack before they even went out on a first date. Hunk rubbed the back of his neck bashfully as he directed her to the kitchen. 

“Thanks, I was just about to make you some apple pie.” Hunk said. Shay visibly lit up, and Hunk just wanted to stare at her smile forever. “You could-” He paused. “You could help me make it if you want?”

Shay turned around in the kitchen doorway, the bright lights behind her making her look heavenly. Like she was bathed in the light of the sun, and created from the green of the Earth. Her dark eyes were sparkling like the stars, and Hunk silently swooned. She was everything.

“I would love to, if it isn’t too much trouble.” She said, toeing the floor. She hated shoes, saying she prefers to be connected to the Earth rather than shun its reaching soul with shoes. Hunk smiled in glee.

“No trouble at all.”

He showed her to the his set up, all of his ingredients and supplies lined neatly on his countertop. He showed her every step of how to bake a pie, sharing stories and laughter. He told her about the first time he made a pie all by himself, and how it came out lopsided and flat, but how his parents ate every bite. 

Shay listened dutifully, asking questions and telling her own stories. 

Hunk was standing back up after putting the pie in the oven and turned to face her with a smile. A smile that was swallowed up with a kiss. The kiss was gentle, and Shay’s lips were an odd texture, as if Hunk was kissing a rock, but he didn’t care. When his body unfroze, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her. 

The kiss probably only lasted a few seconds, but Hunk felt like it was an eternity when they pulled away from each other. Hunk was lost in her eyes, squinted in a kind smile and engulfed in stars. 

“What was that for?” He asked, like an idiot. Who says that after a first kiss?

“Your apron.” Shay said back, her voice kind of mischievous, which was not like her at all. What has Pidge done to his Shay? “It says to kiss the cook. So I did.” 

Hunk looked down at his apron and blushed madly. He had forgotten h was even wearing it. The apron had come with the hat, a set complete with chef hat, apron and oven mitts. The apron was red in the background, with ‘Kiss the cook’ in big lime green letters, decorated like christmas trees. 

When Hunk finally got his voice back, it broke in an embarrassingly high pitch.

“Does this mean you’ll say yes if I ask you out on a date?” Shay kissed him again, and Hunk melted. They were forced apart minutes later by the ding of the oven, telling him the pie was done.


	8. Shunk- Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Hunk- Friendship

Shiro was sitting on the porch, wrapped in a blanket and watching the sun rise.

It was too early for most of the other paladins, except maybe Keith, but he’s been sleeping a lot more since they ended the war. Now all they had to do was rebuild, which was a lot less stressful. His paladins were still prone to nightmares every once in a while, but staying in the same house was comforting for all of them.

It was torture being separated so much.

After years of living in the same space, with the same seven people on one ship, it was too hard to be seperate now. The first night they went their separate ways, they all ended up coming over to Shiro’s place and cuddling in a giant huddle on his living room floor. And even though the others were sleeping better now, Shiro was still prone to old habits.

Walking the halls at night to check on his paladins, waking up early from a nightmare and then sitting to watch the stars with a cup of nunville in his hands. It tasted like a far more bitter coffee that had the side effects of alcohol in large consumption. Add some Earth suar and maybe some milk and it is actually tolerable. Of course now, Shiro just drank regular coffee.

The sliding door behind him opened, and his body tensed a little beneath the blanket.

His body was still feeling the effects of the nightmare, a slew of memories from his time as a prisoner flooding his unconscious mind. Shiro turned around, hand loosely clenched around the black bayard. He knew it probably wouldn’t activate for him anymore, since Keith piloted black not him, but the presence was comforting. Didn’t matter that his detachable arm was a weapon in and of itself. 

Hunk peaked out of the door, blinking slowly. He yawned, reaching up to rub at his eyes. “Mornin’.” Hunk said with a tired slur, stepping out onto the porch. A thick blanket was over his shoulder, and his arms were folded with something in them. 

“Morning. What has you up so early?” Shiro asked. He regretted asking when a haunted look flitted through Hunk’s eyes before turning back to their kind browns. Poor guy must have had a nightmare too then. Shiro shifted to make room on the swing, which was a match set with two others just like it. Enough to seat all of the paladins, and Coran and Matt. 

Hunk shuffled to take a seat beside Shiro, causing the swing to rock.

“Whatcha got there?” Shiro asked, changing the subject to avoid dredging up sour feelings on such a beautiful morning. Hunk blinked slowly again, yawned, and then extended his arms.

“Gifts from my mom, for all of us. They must have arrived sometime last night. It’s a Christmas tradition to wear sweaters in the weeks before Christmas. The theme changes every year.” Hunk pulled up a white sweater, with orange seams. On the front was a picture of the black lion on the front, which looked like a black cat that got tangled up in tinsel. Shiro snorted a laugh.

“This year is Voltron Lions apparently.” Hunk said with a fond smile. All evidence of a nightmare seemed to wash away in an instant, his face pulling up into his usual happy face.

“This one’s for you. She made it with both your tie to Black and your ties to Atlas in mind. I explained to her the whole Lion switch, switch back, and switch again, so she wanted to make something special for all of us.” Hunk said, his voice quieting into a soft tone the more he spoke, barely above a whisper.

“She went into detail to make sure I thoroughly understood the meaning of her sweaters. The background colors are of your current ties, and picture is what we started out with. For Pidge and I, we have only one theme, but for you, Keith, Lance and Allura, there are two.” Hunk chuckles, and Shiro smiles gently at the faraway fondness on Hunk’s face.

“They’re great Hunk, can I put mine on right now?” Shiro asks, and Hunk smiles brightly as he hands it over. The sweater fits perfectly on him, as if it were tailored specifically to his new body. Even the slot for his robot arm was lined with a hick material so it didn’t fray at the edges, short sleeve on that side, long sleeved on his human arm. 

He loves it.

Hunk slips his own on and the two of them sit in silence as the sun rises and, eventually, the rest of the house start to wake up one by one. They sip on their coffee idly as they wait to be joined by their friends.


	9. Heith- Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk and Keith- Friendship

“Hey Hunk, whatcha making?” Keith asked as he strode into the kitchen. He had briefly expected the kitchen to be empty, but he was wrong,

Hunk was wearing that ridiculous chef outfit again, apparently a gift from Lance. Hunk looked over his shoulder, a smear of flour on his chin. Keith smiled quietly.

“Making sweets and snacks for Christmas.” Hunk said. “What’s up?”

Keith moved around the island to stand closer to Hunk, hopping up to sit on the island counter top. His legs dangled a few feet off the ground, and he entertained himself by swinging them.

“I just wanted a snack is all.”

Hunk peeked over his shoulder again, his eyebrows raised. He took off his red mitts and leaned against the counter he had been working on.

“Well, if you help me make some cookies, I’m sure we can make an arrangement for that.” Hunk said. His voice was light and slightly teasing. Keith rolled his eyes with a smile.

“I mean, I don’t think I’ll be of much help, I’m not much of a baker.” Keith said. “I spent a year alone in a shack living off of practically nothing, all because I don’t know how to cook.”

Hunk got an offended look on his face, even going as far as to press a hand against his chest like he was wounded.

“That’s my worst nightmare. Come on, I’ll even let you have some of the cookie dough.”

Keith smiled a real smile, and hopped off the counter. Hunk handed him an apron, one with a woman in a bikini. Keith raised an eyebrow, looking at Hunk expectantly for an answer to a question he hadn’t voiced.

“Lance.” Hunk said in reply, and Keith nodded in understanding. Lance seemed to like giving funny gifts like that.

“So first, grab the pan…” Hunk said. Keith ended up eating most of the cookie dough befoee it could reach the oven.


	10. Shallura- Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Allura- Romantic

Shiro finished setting down the boxes he was moving from the castle.

He was exhausted, sweat dripping into his eyes. They still weren’t completely settled in, because unpacking sucks in everyone’s mind. Shiro paused to stretch before turning around to walk back outside to grab his keys, when he stopped short.

Allura. Shiro’s lovely girlfriend was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame. Her eyes were darker than usual. Shiro took in the beauty in front of him, thanking every deity and god in existence for the chance to have someone like this woman as his life partner.

Her white hair was down, unbrushed and wild in her curls. The markings on her cheeks seemed to be glowing, and her dark skin was shining. She looked like a goddess to Shiro, but then again, she always did. Every since they first met.

“Hey darling,” Shiro said, walking over to greet her with a kiss to her hand. Coran had taught him all of the Altean courting rituals of royals, though not for lack of Shiro trying to escape. Most of them were odd, and confusing. But the smaller things he could handle.

Greeting her with a kiss to her hand, or cooking her dinner, or gifting her jewelry. That type of stuff was just like human relationships, so he has it covered. Shiro didn’t even _want_ to know what “gathering the Parmulian Eggs and making a Throshnip tower” meant.

Allura straitened from her leaning position, and smiled a smile that could cure a blind man.

“Done with your boxes Shiro?” Allura asked politely, already curling her fingers over the expanse of Shiro’s bicep. Shiro nodded and pushed her gently into the hallway so they could walk together to Shiro’s room so that he could change shirts. She would wait outside the room most likely, adhering to Altean courting demands to not see each other naked. Even though she had seen him shirtless for training before this relationship even started.

“What are you up to?” Shiro asked. They reached his door and he turned around for the answer, but Allura just shrugged. Shiro raised an eyebrow but opened his door to his bedroom. He was just about to close the door when a hand on his human arm stopped him.

Allura smiled at him, and pointed above her.

Shiro looked up to see a mistletoe hanging over his head. He looked back down at Allura who was smiling bashfully.

“Lance taught me a few of your Earth customs.” She said. “I believe this means we kiss?”

Shiro chuckled and pulled her close to him with his human hand. She didn’t fight it, pressing in close to his chest. Shiro leaned down with a whisper in her ear.

“I do believe that’s the rule, Princess.”

They stayed like that a moment, faces so close only a slight shift and they would be kissing. Shiro let the anticipation build, before giving in and kissing her proper. Their lips slanted together slowly and sweetly. It lasted a few seconds before pulling away.

Then they were kissing again.

Allura pressed her hand against his chest, palm warm on his warmer body, and pushed. Small step by small step and they were inside his bedroom. Shiro pulled away to whisper in her ear again, breath stunted.

“What about the Altean customs?”

Allura smiled against his lips, pressing a chaste one on him before answering. Shiro reveled in the wavering breaths against his skin. She was beautiful.

“Customs say nothing against kissing Shiro.”

He smirked and leaned in to kiss her again, slowly and sweetly. He acquiesced to her final gentle push and kissed her like he was a dying man. The door swung shut behind Allura.


	11. Punk- Eggnog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Hunk- Friendship

Pidge opened the fridge.

Then shut it.

Then opened it again.

She wasn’t sure what she was expecting. It isn’t like the contents of the fridge would change within a few seconds. She opened it again anyways, then sighed as she closed it again with no change. All she wanted was a snack, or a drink. Something to quench her snacking needs.

She turned to leave, then jumped when she came face to face with Hunk.

Pidge placed her hand against her chest to calm the shock her heart just took, and then pouted at Hunk. The pout she uses to make him want to help her. Normally she used this face when she was inventing something or other, and needed one of Hunk’s supplies to finish it. The pout was undefeated.

Now she’s using it to get Hunk to cook for her or something.

She was still trying to figure out her gifts for everyone, but she was running out of time, and needed sweet things to help her think. There were plenty sweet things in the fridge, but Hunk made them for Christmas, not for midnight munchies.

“Pidge, what’s up?” Hunk asked, warily and tiredly. It was midnight after all. Pidge felt bad for wanting him to make her something, but not bad enough to _not_ ask.

“I want something sweet,” She said. Hunk stared at her a moment before smiling with a roll of the eyes. So Hunk began saying everything she could snack on or drink out loud, but Pidge didn’t like them.

“How about eggnog?” Hunk asked. Pidge tilted her head in confusion.

“What’s eggnog?”

Hunk reached into the fridge and pulled out a carton of something. Not milk that’s for sure. Hunk poured a glass and handed it to Pidge. The liquid looked yellowish, and thick. She probably couldn’t get worse than nuvill at least. So she took a sip, and a burst of cinnamon hit her tongue.

Pidge could melt.

Hunk laughed and climbed his cup with own, and they sat quietly sipping eggnog.


	12. Shance- Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Lance- Romantic

Shiro almost regretted agreeing to this.

Key word, almost. Lance wanted to go shopping for Christmas presents, and brought Shiro along to hold his shopping bags. Sometimes he wonders if Lance even really _has_ male family members, he just acts too…feminine. Which is another reason Shiro fell hard for him.

Watching Lance like this, it made him swoon.

Lance’s face lit up when he saw something sparkly, or fluffy, or cool. And he got this look on his face when he saw families out and about. Soft, and sweet and fond. Sometimes, the effects of war were unavoidable. Sometimes it came in the form of nightmares. Sometimes it came in the form of this haunted, hollow look in their eyes. Sometimes, they couldn’t stop being proactive. Sometimes, especially for Lance, they shut down.

Training their fighting skills, cleaning and maintenance on the lions, or on Atlas, or sifting through old mission videos taken on their helmets. Trying to figure out what they could do to never end up in those situations.

Days like today however, they were good days.

Lance looked beautiful with that open expression on his face. Shiro couldn’t help but smile as well, ignoring all the looks he was getting. Voltron was known, of course, but people were probably looking his arm and scar and things. Wondering what could have happened to an esteemed astronaut and legendary Defender of the Universe to scar him in such ways.

He ignored them all, all except Lance, the love of his life.

Lance stopped suddenly and turned on him. If it weren’t for his trained reflexes, he would have crashed into Lance and sent them both sprawling to the floor. On second thought, Shiro kind of wished he had done that so he could see Lance blush at the position.

“Shiro!” Lance called, eyes feverishly bright. Shiro could drown in Lance’s eyes of oceans and galaxies. “They have _puppies!”_

Shiro looked over to where Lance was pointing, which was a cute little animal shelter. They had reached the end of the strip mall. Shiro didn’t even get the chance to tell Lance they don’t have the time to take care of a pet that wasn’t Cosmo. Lance dragged him into the shop, yanking Shiro’s wrist so hard he almost dropped the dozen shopping bags.

They spent three hours in that store.

Shiro cherished every moment of it. From Lance making fish faces at the fish, and meowing cutely at the kittens, and yipping at the puppies who yipped right back tenfold. Shiro watched in fondness as Lance chatted up a pet owner, with a cute little kitten riding his shoulder. Shiro might have once been jealous that Lance was flirting with another guy in front of him. Now though, he knew it was just Lance’s way of breaking the ice to meet new strangers.

Besides, Lance saved his good lines for Shiro, and Shiro only.

They waved goodbye to the guy, who walked away with a smile on his face. The kitten had ended up on top of his beanie by the time the guy had to go, and Shiro felt warmth in his heart as Lance cooed over the tiny thing. When he finally got Lance to leave the pet store, he couldn’t help it.

He pulled Lance close and kissed him hard, lasting only a few seconds. Despite the fact that it was a short kiss, Lance still ended up breathless and foggy eyed, a blush coating his cheeks and ear tips pink.

“God I love you.” Shiro said, then was moving to put away the bags like nothing had happened. Leaving Lance a blushing mess until they got home.


	13. Kallura- Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Allura- Friendship

Keith was lonely, but only a little.

Everyone else was pretty much busy right now, but Keith wanted to hang out with someone. Which, yes, was kind of unlike him, being the loner of the group and all. But even loners get lonely. Keith walked through the halls of the house, running his fingers over the paneling.

They had finally finished unpacking, and decorating. Both for personality for the house, and for Christmas, which was days away at this point. Lance and Hunk had put pictures everywhere, covering the hallway walls. Pictures of the team, of their families, of the aliens they’ve met and the planets they’ve saved. Pictures that no one but them could have known existed, like Keith asleep in the training room on the Atlas, face down and spread eagled, with Cosmo laying on top of him. Practically engulfing him.

Shiro and Pidge decorated for the holidays.

The tree was up, and the house was filled with holiday cheer. Keith stepped out onto the porch, surprised to find someone already seated on the swing closest to the door. Allura, obvious by her long white hair pulled into a bun, was curled up, a book in hand and a blanket on her lap. A steaming cup of what could only be nunvill from the coloring sat beside her, half empty.

She looked up at his presence, and suddenly Keith felt a little awkward.

The whole half- Galra thing was long resolved, but it still felt weird to be alone with Allura. He always felt that his bloodlines caused a chasm to form between them, one that has yet to be closed naturally. 

“Keith, would you like to join me?” She asked, shutting her book, leaving a pinky finger to keep her place. Keith recognized the title as an old classic human book, one they make you read in fifth grade. Something about angry grapes? He’ll admit, he never actually read any further than the title. 

Keith quietly nodded, stepping out onto the porch and into a short burst of chilly wind. He sat next to her, keeping a respectable distance between them, in case her invitation was just her political politeness and not an actual want for his company. They sat in quiet for a moment, Allura turning back to her book. 

Another chill cut through the air, and he kind of wanted to go back inside now, and just deal with his loneliness. A shudder ran down his spine from the cold. He didn’t leave though, not wanting to be rude. This continued for a few more seconds, enough time to allow goose flesh to rise. Allura sighed beside him and Keith tensed.

“Here, it’s big enough for the both of us.” Allura said, raising the blanket next to Keith. He tentatively scooted closer to her and wrapped up in the blanket without disturbing her own side of it. Allura shifted next to him, eyes still on her book. 

She leaned into Keith’s side, without a word of explanation. 

He let his tenseness melt away as they continued shifting together until her head was on his shoulder, her hands and her book in his lap. Keith’s arms were on the back of the swing, and he was slouched, his right leg propped up so she could his thigh as a book stand. 

It was quiet a while, and Allura went through a few pages.

“Better.” She said. Suddenly, what once looked like a gaping chasm, now looked more like a crack in the concrete. Maybe eventually even that will become a smooth pallet of foundation to build on one day.


	14. Kidge- Gift Wrapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Pidge- Familial

Pidge finally lugged her gifts into her room to get wrapped up. 

She had finally, _finally_ figured out what to get everyone for Christmas. Now she had to face the daunting task of wrapping them all, which sucks. Maybe she could enlist the help of someone else who is struggling? Not Lance, he gets his shopping done months in advance. Or Hunk because he can’t keep a secret to save his life. 

Not Shiro, he’ll probably scold her for procrastinating again. Allura, Romelle and Coran would have way too many questions, and Pidge does _not_ have that much patience to spare this time of year. And Matt is also terrible at secrets, so there’s that. That leaves Keith.

Maybe.

She stashes the gifts under her bed, hardly fitting it without smashing everything, and then she went to find the resident emo. He was probably being his emo self and hiding away in the miniature training room in the basement. She trots down the stairs without having to stop for conversation because she was sneaky and avoided people. 

She ended finding exactly where she predicted he would be.

“Keith!” Pidge called out over the sound of heavy bass and skin smacking leather. Keith was doing some form of advance martial art on a leather padded pole. He wore nothing but his sweatpants, and his leather gloves. His feet, thighs and hands were wrapped in medical tape, his leather gloves over the tape on his hands. Emo weirdo.

“Keith!” She tried again. This time she caught Keith’s attention, and he froze mid kick to what was probably the face of whoever he was imagining. It was impressive he could hold his stance like that. One foot planted, the other level with his waist and crooked slightly behind his back. His arms were lifted for balance, clenched in loose fists.

He holds that pose a second before straightening back into a flat footed stance. 

Keith pushes away the sweat on his forehead, tightening his short ponytail in the pass of his hands. He steps beside the dummy to reach down and grab a remote. The music is stopped short with a fizzle of sound. 

“What’s up Pidge?” He asked, grabbing a towel off a rack on the wall as he stepped closer and rubbing his face and neck down. She frowns at the valley of the scar on his shoulder, and the raised line on his face. 

“Wanna help me wrap presents?” She asked. Keith smiled sheepishly as he reached to grab his shirt. 

“Only if you help with mine too.” He says, and slips the shirt over his head. Gross. Keith must see her expression that has to be filled with disgust. “What?”

“You’re sweaty, go shower you gross emo.” She says, crinkling her nose at the smell of sweat wafting off him like a strong cologne no one could actually think is attractive. Keith glances down at himself before smiling wickedly. Pidge is already running away to her room before he chases her. Speedwise, he would have one, but Pidge is much more crafty. She makes it into her room, but fails to shut the door before he’s on her like a cheetah launching on its prey.

She struggles with every ounce of willpower and strength but to no avail.

Keith takes great pleasure as he rubs his sweat all over her, just like Matt used to do before she figured out how to blackmail him. Too bad Keith near impossible to find dirt on. For one, as closed off as the man can be, he’s literally the most open book of the paladins, and for two Keith didn’t care enough about being embarrassed to adhere to blackmail. 

She finally squirms free, and they both part for showers.

Keith and Pidge spend three hours wrapping presents. They take so long because they kept getting caught up in the cryptid theories they were playing for background noise. That left them with a present each, which was each other’s presents. Keith seemed to become a cat in an instant because all of a sudden he was curious and trying to get behind her to see his gift.

She fought him off well.

It got to point that she snatched her bayard off the floor and wrapped him up in the cord, but not electrocuting him. Then she shoved him towards the door.

“Oh come on Pidge! Let me peak!” Keith whined playfully, laughing too hard to make her give in. She pushed him into the space of the door frame.

“No, now get out so I can wrap your present.” Pidge said, then retracted her bayard and slammed the door in Keith’s face, sending him laughing down the hallway.


	15. Shatt- Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Matt- Romantic

Matt peaked into the branches of a fake tree at the store with a smile. 

Shiro was standing on the other side, and Matt watched through the branches as best he could as Shiro leaned down to look at him. He giggled at the exasperation on Shiro’s face. Cute. 

“Matt come on, we already have a Christmas tree at the house.” Shiro said. “Pidge and decorated it ourselves.” Matt rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. 

“I _told you_ Shiro, we need another! For the dining room, and maybe the meeting room! Come on!” Matt whined, not ashamed at using the strongest weapon in his arsenal. The puppy dog pout. Shiro sighed in defeat at last and Matt jumped up in victory. He rounded the tree and grabbed at Shiro’s wrist. 

Shiro interlocked their fingers, and matt almost froze in embarrassment.

He was still pretty bad at PDA with Shiro. He’s a famous star explorer and saviour of the universe, people watch Shiro no matter what he does. Which they watched them kiss or hold hands or even smile at each other. Kind of daunting after years with the rebellion. Those guys were too busy to care about PDA. 

Shiro ended up shooting down, like, three dozen suggestion Matt made.

Finally though they settled on getting two smaller Christmas trees so they wouldn’t be in the way. But Matt gets to decorate them however he wants so win- win.They ended up getting a white tree, and an orange tree, both of them about half Matt’s size. They came to his waist at least.

Now Matt finally got to decorate them.

The orange tree got white decorations, and vice versa, because they represented the Atlas. Maybe he could convince his boyfriend to let them get ones for each of the lions as well. Let their paladins decorate them how they choose. But for now, Matt contented himself in finishing with the last tiny ornament, and plugging the up to see them lit up. 

Shiro wrapped his arms around Matt’s waist, and he couldn’t help but to lean into Shiro’s warmth. 

“Beautiful darling.” Shiro whispered, his voice slightly muffled from Shiro’s nuzzling Matt’s neck and tickling him just enough for Matt to start giggling.


	16. Latte- Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Matt- Romantic

Lance stepped into the debriefing room, which was now also the game room in the house as well. 

Just because their home base was on Earth, doesn’t mean they stopped operations. Except now it’s more ‘stopping pirates and helping lesser stabilized planets’ than it was ‘fighting a ten thousand year old war’. So they turned this room in the house into a debriefing room, which slowly morphed into a game room as well. 

He knew what he was looking for, or rather who.

None of the team know of their relationship as far as Lance knows, but him and Matt were taking things slowly. They are at that point in the relationship where they start to learn each other’s habits and expressions. And he knew Matt was going to be in here alone, playing video games in the dark. 

Lance was right.

Apparently a mission with the rebel alliance went sideways, and Matt was caught in the thick of it. So now it was his duty as a good boyfriend to help comfort Matt and reassure him when he’s feeling down. And dammit, if he won’t do it fabulously.

Matt was hunched over a video game controller, mashing buttons far harder than necessary. Lance stepped up behind him, making his steps louder so he doesn’t scare Matt. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around Matt from behind, and Matt physically relaxed a little at the touch. 

Lance kissed his forehead as Matt stopped the game.

“Come with me.” Lance whispered in the newfound quiet. Matt hesitated but stood in the end. Lance released his hold only to wrap an arm behind his waist. Lance led them out of the room, and down the hallways. Next to the living room, but separated by a wall was a room with a fireplace. Usually Allura or Shiro could be caught reading a book with the fire lit. 

Right now it was empty, the fire already lit and soft music in the background. Across from the fireplace were two armchairs and a couch. On the couch was a stack of blankets and on the table beside the arm were two mugs of steaming tea. Lance let Matt go to grab the blankets.

Matt stood confused just inside the closed door. 

Lance wrapped him up in blankets and then guided him to the couch. He laid down first, then yanked Matt on top of him. Matt landed with a huff, his face buried in Lance’s shoulder, but he relaxed in Lance’s hold when he started coming through his hair. Apparently everyone thinks Lance had a magical touch when playing with people’s hair.

Matt seemed to agree as he relaxed. 

“Good?” Lance asked a few minutes later. Matt shook his head no. “Better?” Matt nodded. Lance hummed and began singing lightly to the songs playing lowly over the speakers. He didn’t stop even as matt’s breaths evened out. The humming and singing thinned out as Lance slowly drifted off himself. 

He was just on the edge of unconsciousness when he’s positive he heard a camera shutter, but too far gone to do anything but flutter his eyes. He fell to sleep quickly, the steady breaths of the man in his arms rocking him into a deep slumber. 

They never even touched their tea.


	17. Sheith- Stockings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Keith- Familial

Shiro winced as the stairs creaked beneath his foot.

Curiosity killed the cat, but Shiro was always willing to take that risk when it came to presents. He just could never wait until Christmas came to see his presents. He felt bad, but he couldn’t help it. 

Shiro breathed a sigh of relief as he reached the bottom, and tip toed his way over to the Christmas tree. Most of the presents seemed to be under the tree now, and Shiro grabbed the first one he saw with his name on it. He was just about to carefully peel back the wrapping when someone tapped his shoulder.

Shiro shot up on his feet, hiding the present behind his back.

Keith stood in front of him, wearing his pajama pants and gloves. His black hair was messy and his eyes were wide. Revealing the yellow Galra eyes. They practically glowed, like a cat’s. It honestly creeped him out, but he had gotten used to it. They all have. Had to since they were prone to change into their yellow form in the morning before Keith got his coffee.

“What are you doing?” Keith asked, crossing his arms. Shiro shifted where he stood, knowing he was caught red handed. Like a guilty child, Shiro held out the small gift with his name on it. Keith raised an eyebrow.

“Are you peeking?” Keith asked. Shiro nodded with a growing blush. “Oh.” Keith said, his own voice bashful. “So-uh, so was I.” Keith said, pulling a gift out from behind his back, slightly bigger than Shiro’s.

They both looked at each other’s gifts, then at each other. And just like that a thought flashed through both of them in silent communication.

“You be lookout, I get the presents?” Keith asked. Shiro smiled in glee.

“Definitely.” 

They ended up getting caught before they got very far by Lance, who was sneaking in the front door, where Shiro had his back turned to, because he was more concerned on anyone coming down the stairs. They agreed unanimously not to speak of it again, so long Lance doesn’t stay out so late again, and Shiro and Keith don’t try to peak.

When Lance went upstairs, the two of them shared another look.

“He said nothing about the stockings.” Shiro said with a wicked smile.


	18. Katt- Candle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Matt- Friendship

"Are you sure I’m doing this right?” Keith asked. 

Matt had asked him if he wanted to try making a candle, and ever curious, Keith had agreed. Now he kind of regretted it. He’s burnt his hands twice, and ruined the shirt he was wearing by getting hot candle wax on it. And his poor jeans. Before this endeavour his jeans were unholed, and freshly bought. Now they look like they’ve been thrown in the candle wax itself. 

He’s fairly sure he isn’t doing this right.

“I’m fairly sure this is right, how hard could it be?” Matt replied, tugging at a lump of wax sticking to his apron. At he had the sense to bring an apron. Matt said this would be easy, not a disaster.

“Why did you blow yours up then?” Keith asked, glaring at Matt as he pulled some wax out of his hair. Don’t ask Keith how it happened, but somehow, Matt turned an innocent candle into a bomb. Matt smiled guiltily as he washed off the table they were using to make the candles. 

_Why were they doing this again?_

“I didn’t _blow it up,_ it just,” Matt paused to find his words and finished lamely with, “Blew up. On its own.” Keith scoffed as he stood up to grab an apron for himself, wincing as the wax on his jeans cracked and broke up to fall on the floor. 

“Yeah okay, keep telling yourself that Matt. Do you have any actual clue on how to do this?” Kith asked as he sat back down.

Matt gasped offended for all of three seconds before collapsing into a shameful pout. “No, but I’ve seen my grandmother do it once or twice.” Keith was going to kill him. It was the only way for him to get his jeans some retribution. In his sleep, tonight, Keith was going to murder him.

“Why are we doing this if you have no idea how to do it?” 

Matt tilted his head, then smiled sheepishly. Keith watched him pat his hands together awkwardly between his knees and avoiding making eye contact. But Keith didn’t let him off the hook, and finally Matt caved. He threw his hands up into a shrug, palms flat towards the ceiling.

“I was bored?”

Keith froze for only a second before launching over their waxy mess and tackled Matt. Who of which, scream like a little girl as he tried to crawl to freedom. Screw waiting until Matt goes to sleep. Keith will get his vengeance now, so he can at least plead to a crime of passion.


	19. Matt/ Pidge- movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Pidge- Family

Matt hooks his foot on the door handle and throws it open, stepping forward just in time to catch the door before it closed on him. Again. His hands were too full to open the door, and he was too lazy to bother putting everything down to pick it back up again. The things in his arms were placed strategically so that they wouldn’t fall nor crush each other, nor would they block his line of sight. 

A lot.

He stepped into the lounge area, where a giant flat screen was set up and waiting Pidge to pick a movie to start with on their binge night. It was a sibling tradition for Christmas. Every year, sometime in the week just before Christmas, they would settle in to binge watch a bunch of Christmas movies. 

They would get one break, which was going to be at midnight.

The rest of the night on either side of the intermission, they would do nothing but watch Christmas movies they’ve seen a hundred times, or maybe something else if they get bored. They have all the snacks their movie munching madness needs. They have hours upon hours of movie to choose from. And they never allowed anyone else in on this tradition. 

Maybe next year, they could invite the rest of the paladins and Coran, since they _did_ kind of keep his sister alive in the midst of war. But not this year. It was their first Christmas together since the Kerberos mission, tonight was just for the two of them. He needed some quality bonding time with his sister, especially since he would have to go on a short mission Christmas Eve. 

Heroes never sleep.

Matt sets the snack pile down meticulously, organizing them by color and texture, because what were they, animals? The sound of a movie loading filled the air, meaning Pidge finally settled on a movi she wanted to watch. She beats him to the couch, snuggling up into a blanket like she did when she was little, wrapping herself up like a human burrito. 

Matt follows suit and settles in beside her, wrapped up in his own blanket, though not so burrito- ish on his part. Pidge immediately curls up into Matt’s side, and he looks forward to the long night with his sister ahead of him.


	20. Romalluridge- Makeovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romelle, Allura and Pidge- Frindship

Romelle couldn’t wait to get started. 

She and Allura had convinced Pidge to join them in makeovers before the Christmas party later that evening, and Romelle could hardly wait to get her hands on Pidge’s hair. She set everything up in Allura’s room, waiting for them to get finished with the last meeting of the representatives of the coalition. 

Normally, everyone would be required to go, but not today. 

Her, Lance and Keith had opted to stay behind on this one. She wasn’t sure what the boys’ reasons were, but hers was to prepare for the afternoon. Romelle was excited for a girls day. They were going to do nails, and makeup, and hair, and talk about boys and tell stories and so much more! She hasn’t had a day with just girlfriends since before her brother had been taken by Lotor. 

Romelle sets up the finishing touches and stands back to look proudly over her work.

Nail stuff was set up neatly on the floor, organized by sparkly, shiny and plain. Hair stuff on Allura’s bedside table, with a cushioned seat for whoever is getting their hair done to sit on. And there were makeup sets on Allura’s vanity, as well as face masks and lotions and perfumes. Romelle also took the liberty of gathering all of the pretty dresses and outfits from all of their closets, as well as shoes to match, which were laying in three piles on the bed, one for each of them. Pidge had less to choose from, but she’s sure things will work out fine.

Oh, the wait!

It didn’t take long for the girls to show up, and Romelle greeted them with a broad smile. Pidge still looked a little grumpy, but she always does. And Allura looked like the regal Princess she was born to be. Or perhaps she was Queen now that there was a new Altea? A question for gossip time perhaps!

“Romelle, what’s all of this?” Allura asked, but her voice wasn’t upset as far as Romelle could tell. So she explained everything she had done in their absence. Allura looked impressed, but Pidge looked like she was dreading what was to come. 

The time seemed to fly by.

Pidge took a while to get used to it all, but after putting on a face mask and getting her nails done, she relaxed. Even that boyish tone she used in her voice lightened into a more feminine lilt. It was time for dresses two hours later.

Both her and Allura hated every outfit on Pidge, who was starting to look grumpy again. Until Allura had the bright idea to tailor one of theirs to Pidge’s smaller figure. It took a while, and a few trial and errors, but they finally did it. Pidge would be a belle of the ball as the humans say!

Romelle wanted to cry in happiness when they were all dressed and ready for the party.


	21. Lance/ Younger family- Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and his younger family members, featuring Keith- Family

Lance tugged up his red pants, looser than he remembered them being. 

He was dressed up as Santa, like he always did for the kids. They loved it, and it kept the spark of joy in their eyes, despite the hard times they’ve faced. Hopefully his family tried to keep up the tradition while he was gone. Maybe Mateo ended up stretching out the suit bottoms. 

Lance peeked around the corner, and saw his little cousins and nieces and nephews and brother and sister all gathered outside on his parents’ front porch looking at the sky. This year, Lance had more to work with to convince his little siblings. He ran away from the house and towards the beach where his ride sat in wait. 

He had enlisted the help of Hunk and Pidge and her brother and father to build this in time for Christmas Eve. It was a hoverboard pretty much, designed to look like a sleigh, with hovering robot reindeer to go with it. Pidge was busy today with Allura and Romelle for some reason, and Hunk was on a date with Shay, so Lance ended up asking Keith to help him be Santa. Keith would be controlling the sleigh’s direction and speed and all of that, while Lance was Santa.

Lance ran up to the sleigh, lugging the black boots that were just a tad bit heavy.

“Is it time?” Keith asked. He was smiling and dressed in all black to avoid attention, hiding behind the building they had stashed the sleigh behind. Lance grinned in response.

“Boy is it. Ready to help me be the best Santa ever?” Lance said.

Keith rolled his eyes and Lance hopped into the sleigh, with one big red bag full of empty boxes to look like presents, and then another with about a dozen real presents Lance would put underneath the tree. Lance strapped himself in, and then situated the beard and wig underneath his santa hat. Shay had whipped up some natural glue from a Balmera’s plant that comes off with water. Which meant, basically, Lance had this beard and wig super glued on. 

Lance took a deep breath, then gave Keith the go ahead. 

The mission was simple. Hover quietly over the rooftop, slip down the chimney with the presents, put them under the tree. Climb back up the chimney, get in the sleigh, give Keith the signal and then take off into the sky until the youngsters couldn’t see him anymore. Then run back to the house, climb into Lance’s room, and come down the stairs. The chimney was specifically built so that a grown up could climb their way in and out, although Lance has always been the one who was best at climbing. 

Lance got down the chimney without a problem, and he got back up just the same, albeit a little out of breath. He tossed the empty bag in the floorboard of the sleigh and hopped in, buckling up before taking the ‘reins’ that would direct his reindeer. Lance pressed the green button on the sleigh to signal Keith. 

Went off without a hitch. 

The kids had immediately darted into the house when Lance was out of sight, and he slipped back into his bedroom window to go downstairs like nothing happened. About five minutes later, he and Keith hopped into his car to get ready for the Christmas Party.


	22. Polydins- Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance, Keith, Hunk, Pidge, Shiro, Allura, Coran, Romelle, Matt, Cosmo- Familial

Allura, for once, didn’t have to host or be a diplomat at a party.

It was just everyone close to Voltron. The paladins themselves, Coran, Romelle, Krolia and Kolivan, Matt and the rest of the Holt family. Some of Lance’s older family, including Veronica, and Hunk’s parents. Acxa, Ezor and Zethrid may show up, but it is doubtful. 

For once, Allura got to have some good old teenage fun. 

Romelle, Pidge and Allura showed up to the party together, held in the garrison ballroom, dressed to the nines as Pidge’s mother, Colleen had commented. The woman had burst into tears upon seeing Pidge. She was wearing a sparkly lime green dress with matching forest green satin gloves that reached past her elbow. Forest green heels to make her taller, and natural colored makeup to enhance her natural beauty. Her wild hair had been trimmed, styled in a braided crown and Romelle had given her a few slightly darker red lowlights to make her look more her age.

Romelle and Allura were very proud with their work.

Allura and Romelle actually dressed much the same to Pidge, Allura in pinks and Romelle in yellows and whites. The party was in full swing by the time the girls arrived, and their entrance drew every eye in the room. Especially the boys of team Voltron. 

Shiro was the first to comment how great they looked, naturally, and Lance didn’t even hesitate for teasing Pidge about dressing like a girl. She promptly punched him the side, though it deter her or Lance from smiling. Hunk swept them all into a hug, tears rolling down his face in happiness. Coran was more subdued in his tears, embracing Allura and whispering his pride. 

They joined the party, and for once Allura felt truly happy since losing Altea.

About half way through, and after she was fairly light headed from so much human nunvill, or whatever they call the red liquid, she chose to watch her paladins and friends enjoy themselves. Lance, Keith and Hunk were actually matching, wearing suits with their signature colors for vests. Keith and Lance wore undershirts to represent their current lions. Meaning for Keith, it was a black shirt, a red vest, and a black suit. For Lance, a deep red shirt, a bright blue vest, and a black suit. 

Allura smiled in contentment.

When presents were opened it was a flurry of motion and laughter. Allura got a lot of sparkly jewelry and perfumes and lotions she absolutely adored. Lance and Keith got a range of things. A sword for both of them, face masks for Lance, video games. Hunk mainly got baking stuff and Pidge got a lot of tech stuff from all over the universe. She didn’t get to see what Shiro got, or Coran or Matt, because she stepped out for some fresh air. 

Not too much longer and she was joined by her paladins and friends.

Everyone that touched her life the most stood out there on that porch with her in silence. Lance and Keith were leaning on the railing, Lance on his arms, and Keith on his side. Shiro stood just behind her, his Altean-human hand on her shoulder, grounding her. Coran and Matt were both leaning against the walls of the building, and Pidge was sat on the railing, legs dangling out over empty air. Hunk stood beside her, and Shay beside him. Romelle was standing in the corner, one hand petting Cosmo.

Her little family, her new family.

“Merry Christmas everybody.” Lance said, just as the clock struck midnight.

A chorus of the saying was repeated back to him. Allura smiled in content, listening as they began sharing and reminiscing in their adventures across the universe and even multiverse.


	23. Shklance- Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro, Keith, Lance- Friendship

It was Christmas morning, and Shiro, Lance and Keith had yet to fall asleep.

Keith couldn’t tell you why they all ended up back in the living room after everyone signed off for sleep. Maybe they all couldn’t sleep. It’s happened before, and fairly often for that matter. War does things to them sometimes. 

He could, however, tell you how they started building a box fort.

They were all sitting in the living room, still full of all the empty boxes from the party. Lance had just stood up, turned around and quietly declared they were going to build a fort. Shiro and Keith had exchanged looks then, but all three of them were bordering on sleep deprived hysteria, a good kind though, so that was that.

They built a fort. 

It took a while to get the boxes to lean on each other in a sort of cave like form with a lot of holes in the sides so it could eventually fit all of the paladins. They promptly filled those holes with couch cushions, dining chairs, whatever they got their hands on that was moved quietly across the house. The moment Lance giggled, they all burst into smothered giggles and laughter that refused to stop. 

They decorated the ground inside the fort with pillows, and started moving in fairy lights and snacks and a portable dvd player. It took them all night, but they finally finished it. They crawled inside to revel in their creation, giggling and trying their damndest not to be loud. They were also slightly drunk, there was that. 

Keith is fairly sure they fell asleep in the fort.

They are woken up in the morning by noise at the mouth of the fort. After nursing their hangovers for a second, Lance explained in a rush what they did last night, and eventually the fort was full. Later that week a couple dozen more pictures were added to walls of their time playing in the fort until it collapsed on top of them in the middle of a movie. Coran and Romelle caught a few photos of everyone climbing out of the mess, having left just in time to get some popcorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based this off of when I had built a box fort with my brother in the old house before we moved. Ah, good times.


	24. Polydins/ Families- Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the main characters throughout the series pretty much- Family

Hunk was ready for it to begin.

It’s the evening on Christmas day, and finally, after days of preparation and cooking, and then cooking some more when some of the paladins got snackish and ate up all of the sweets, it was time. 

The house was decorated. The food and sweets were done and warming up on the stove and in the oven and in the microwave. The table was set in the Big Room, which was the room team Voltron has left empty for big days. Like parties, or, for tonight, a feast. Everyone else was cleaning up or picking up the rest of the families. 

They all have been preparing for tonight for weeks, but none more than Hunk.

He wanted things to be special, and he wanted to include something from everyone’s culture. A little Japanese foods for Shiro, and Korean for Keith. Cuban for Lance, and Balmeran for Shay. He even made some Altean and Galran food for Allura, Coran, Romelle, and Krolia. He couldn’t wait for the expressions on their faces.

Hunk’s anxiety has been running high ever since Shiro had the idea of a Christmas feast with everyone that was close to Voltron. Paladin families, the MFE Pilots, friends from across the universe. The only thing keeping his breakdown at bay was his friends unconsciously chasing it all away. 

Lance with the food truck, Keith with helping him make some cookies, and Pidge with the eggnog. Shiro and his morning on the back porch watching the sunrise. It was relaxing when his friends took him away from the kitchen, or joined him in it. Having people around him always made Hunk feel good.

Voices started echoing outside the front door and Hunk released a breath. 

It didn’t take too long for everyone to arrive, one group after the other, car after car arriving and filling up the long driveway. It took longer just to get everyone seated for the meals. 

Hunk held his breath again as he started serving the dishes.

When he was sure all of the food was on the table, and everyone was filling their plates, Hunk finally relaxed. They were smiling and laughing engaging in conversation between bites of food. After making sure everyone had what they needed for a good meal, he sat down himself, between Lance and Pidge. When he finally started to load up his plate they started giving their kudos to his cooking.

Hunk smiled, elated as his space family, and his space family’s family, and his friends all chorused their love for his food while stuffing their faces and laughing and having fun. His heart was full. After years of being spread out across the universe, and after years of being unsure whether they would all be together again, here they were. 

Together, happy, safe. 

Nothing could make this day any better, especially as Cosmo teleported on top of the table and stole some meat, despite having his own generous feast. Keith and Lance refused to leave Cosmo on the floor with Bae Bae, saying Cosmo was as vital to the war as the rest of them. Allura resisted only for a millisecond before caving to Cosmo’s puppy eyes. Whoever taught him that have created a demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNTIL NEXT YEAR EVERYONE. MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


End file.
